


sea serpents

by powderblew



Series: clear skies and warm nostalgia [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: High noon by the river bank. —Oikawa/Reader
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: clear skies and warm nostalgia [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	sea serpents

“My grandfather used to take me to do this,” she says randomly and takes a seat on the bench. She winces internally at the drastic change in temperature, from the steel of the bench to her thin coat, goosebumps prickling on her skin and settling into her bones, “He always said that ducks like attention too.”

Talking about her grandfather always made her nostalgic. He was a difficult man, but he did truly care about his grandchildren. When she ever got sad or upset, her grandfather would take her down to the river just across the park and feed the ducks there.

“Are you saying I’m a duck?” Oikawa sounds like a cross between amused and exasperation, the former bleeding into the latter.

“How did you make a duck about you?” she snorts and grabs the bag of the soft bread from her purse.

“I thought it was a metaphor,”

“You’re reaching, Tooru,”

He huffs, bottom lip curling into a small pout before smoothening out into an even smile. He takes a seat next to her, throws an arm around her, and pulls her closer, “So tell me, what did your precious grandfather do when the ducks attacked him?”

“First of all, the ducks _never_ attacked him,” she corrects with a sniff and watches the little ducklings watch Oikawa’s form warily, “Second of all…I think the ducks are just confused by you.”

_“How?”_

“I come here every Wednesday,” she rolls her eyes, snaps open the bag, and the ducks' head's twist to towards the sound and he blinks, “The ducks know me, but _you,_ you’re practically a stranger.”

“Are you saying you’re a regular?”

“Of course, Tooru,” she breaks a small piece of bread and tosses it into the water.

Oikawa flinches when the ducks flock to that side of the water, she tosses another piece in and then another. He points with wide eyes and mild shock, “That big one is fighting the little one for it!”

“Well help me feed them so they don’t fight,” she says with a laugh and opens the bag so he can take some bread too, “Be sure to rip it into small pieces, don’t want them to choke now.”

Oikawa follows her instructions obediently and watches the ducks flock to each piece of bread swiftly, “They’re like a bunch of toddlers.”

“Why? Reminds you of Takeru-kun?” she snorts.

“First of all,” he decides to use her words against her, “Takeru-kun isn’t a toddler. Second of all, he only fights _me_ for food. _Third,_ of all—”

“—there’s a _third of all_ now?”

“—third of all,” Oikawa clears his throat dramatically, “Third of all I don’t think toddlers are supposed to bite their fellow toddlers—well, maybe.”

She laughs again and tosses more bread, “Here, give them some more.”

It’s enough to distract him from the pain in his knee, she thinks that it really was a good idea to take him out here. She can share this place with him, they can make new memories—and he steals the bag from her hands.

All excited now, Oikawa rips the pieces of bread in the bag rapidly and tosses them in the air like the carbs are pieces of confetti. He yelps when the ducks chaotically yet rapidly waddle to the other side of the water. Eventually, the Aoba Johsai’s captain runs out of bread and the ducks wait impatiently for more.

“Uh, doll,” Oikawa laughs nervously and inches away from the group of ducks slowly, “Got any more bread?”

“Nope,” she muffles a chuckle when he walks closer to the bench.

“But they are all staring at me,” he whispers uneasily.

“You showed them the bag,” she replies dryly, “Of course they are going to look at you for more food.”

“But you didn’t tell me!”

“I didn’t expect you to take the bag _away_!”

The ducks make their way onto dry land, in a line, they make their way to Oikawa who is hiding behind her on the bench and he shrieks, “Oh my _god,_ they _are_ following me!”

She sighs and tries to calm him down despite her own amusement, “Tooru, don’t yell or run they are _very_ sensitive—"

He runs.

**Author's Note:**

> pls drop a comment on your way out <3  
> catch me on [tumblr](https://sleepysonia.tumblr.com)


End file.
